


A tak wcale Cię nie było (Jakbyś się nie miał stać)

by klembek



Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: Character Study, First Meeting, M/M, andres jest prawdopodobnie najbardziej samotną osobą we wszechświecie, dopóki nie spotyka martina, dziwnie dodawać tagi po polsku, i nie zasługuje na traktowanie go jako bezdomnego psa, ig, jeżu, którego andres przygarnął z dobroci serca, martin to cudowna postać, they're both sides of the same coin, zerwanie z normą Martin to smutny gej który zakochuje się w Andresie od pierwszego wejrzenia
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:20:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29091909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klembek/pseuds/klembek
Summary: Jak latarni blask/ Jak parasol/ gdy Dookoła mrok/ Deszcz jesienny mży/ Wszystkim złym na złość/ Zjawiłaś się TyAndrés jest samotny. Przecież bóstwo nie brata się z mrówkami. Potrzebuje kogoś równego sobie. Całe szczęście, inne bóstwo ogrywa mrówki w pokera w Berlinie.
Relationships: Berlin | Andrés de Fonollosa/Palermo | Martín Berrote
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	A tak wcale Cię nie było (Jakbyś się nie miał stać)

**Author's Note:**

> Dziwnie tak pisać po polsku coś co nie jest rozprawką. Jest w tym coś wyzwalającego.

Otworzył oczy i rozejrzał się po pokoju. Nie żeby zapomniał gdzie był. Wiedział o tym boleśnie dobrze, jednak nadzieja, to małe, beznadziejne uczucie, nakazała mu szukać zmian jakie mogły nastąpić w ciągu nocy. Ale nie znalazł nic nowego.

Przez chwilę zastanawiał się czy wstać. Nie chciał tego, tak samo jak nie chciał zostać w łóżku. Najchętniej na powrót pogrążyłby się we śnie. Gdy spał, nie czuł. Lub raczej nie czuł, że nie czuł.

Leżał w ciszy dopóki ból pleców nie zmusił go do wstania. Spędzał w łóżku stanowczo zbyt dużo czasu.

*

Mieszkanie było więzieniem, śmiertelną pułapką. Ściany zamykały się wokół niego, okna otwarte na oścież zdawały się zasysać powietrze zamiast je dawać, każdy mebel, każdy obraz na ścianie, każdy kubek w zlewie patrzył na niego z pogardą.

\- I co, Andrés? - pytały. Nic. Kompletnie nic.

*

Na zewnątrz wcale nie było lepiej. Ciężar nieba i słońca leżał mu na ramionach, twarz swędziała go z każdym podmuchem wiatru. Widział ludzi wokół siebie. Chodzili w grupkach, ze swoimi psami lub pod rękę z kimś kogo myśleli, że kochali. Szarzy, nijacy, niczym mrówki obserwowane z perspektywy boga.

*

Olivia była piękna, nawet ślepiec by to zauważył. Długie włosy, pełne usta, średniej wielkości piersi i smukłe nogi poruszały coś w nim. Mały płomyk tańczący niepewnie na końcu zapałki. Chwycił się go z całą mocą i zaczął rozmowę. Czekał i czekał, ale ogień nie powiększył się. Ale też nie zmalał.

*

Kochał się z nią wśród jedwabnej pościeli. Zapach jej perfum i potu wypełniał powietrze. Jęczała pod nim, wbijając paznokcie w jego plecy. Irytowało go gdy szeptała jego imię, więc zakrył jej usta dłonią. Przyspieszył ruchy i zacisnął oczy, szukając płomyka wewnątrz siebie. Był tam, wciąż był.

Szybciej, mocniej.

Olivia ugryzła go w palec, ale to zignorował.

Płomyk pojaśniał trochę.

_Tak, tak._

Doszedł.

Płomyk zgasł.

*

Muzyka przynosiła ulgę. Włączał płytę i kładł się na podłodze między głośnikami. Zamykał oczy i pozwalał muzyce wypełnić jego głowę. Słowa piosenek przelatywały obok niego, dźwięk instrumentów podnosił go z podłogi. Unosił się w nicości, ciesząc się spokojem. Jakby umarł, a jego dusza opuściła ciało i ten godny pożałowania świat. Ale kiedy tylko się relaksował, muzyka się kończyła. Ktoś ciągnął za sznur, a dusza wracała na swoje miejsce. Zawsze czuł się po tym gorzej.

*

\- Co u ciebie, _hermanito_?

Był taki czas, kiedy nie musiał zadawać tego pytania. Gdy Sergio mieszkał razem z nim i Andrés wiedział o wszystkim. Teraz musiał zadowolić się tym, czym Sergio chciał się podzielić przez telefon.

\- Pracuję nad planem.

Ach tak, plan ich ojca. Czasami Andrés zastanawiał się jaki był jego brat zanim usłyszał o mennicy. Czy był jak inne dzieci? Czy miał normalne plany na przyszłość? Może chciał zostać lekarzem albo nauczycielem fizyki? Ale to nie miało teraz znaczenia. Andrés zgarbił się i westchnął.

\- Uważaj na siebie. Nie rób nic bez mojej wiedzy.

Jego młodszy brat był geniuszem, ale wciąż był młodszym bratem, a starsi bracia chronili młodszych. Tak to już było.

*

Mawiano, że człowiek czuje się najbardziej żywy patrząc śmierci w oczy. Andrés w to wierzył.

Nigdy nie czuł się tak dobrze jak wtedy gdy uciekał, a powietrze przeszywał dźwięk syren. Jego stopy uderzały o chodnik, płuca paliły, palce zaciskały się na zdobyczy. Tylko wtedy jego dusza śpiewała z zachwytu. Tylko wtedy proces wewnętrznego gnicia zatrzymywał się na chwilę… Jedynie po to by po dwóch godzinach od napadu znów zacząć trawić go od środka.

*

Berlin był miastem jak każde inne.

Wielu nie zgodziłoby się z takim stwierdzeniem, ale w każdym dużym mieście były zabytki, ulice, kina i teatry. Nic nadzwyczajnego. Nie potrafił więc powiedzieć czemu ze wszystkich miast zdecydował się przyjechać akurat tutaj. Tak samo nie potrafił powiedzieć dlaczego wszedł do tego konkretnego baru. Po prostu przechadzał się po mieście gdy zaczęło padać i postanowił schować się w jednym z lokali.

Usiadł przy barze i zamówił pierwszy lepszy alkohol. W głębi sali usłyszał zawiedzione jęki i śmiech. Spojrzał w tamtym kierunku. Przy stole grupka mężczyzn grała w karty na pieniądze. Poker, jeżeli dobrze widział.

\- Oszukujesz – jeden z graczy oskarżył mężczyznę, który siedział tyłem do Andrésa. Najwyraźniej wygrał już któryś raz z rzędu.

\- Nieprawda. - Mężczyzna pokręcił głową. Po jego akcencie można było poznać, że nie jest z Niemiec. - Po prostu umiem w to grać. Stawiam pięćdziesiąt, że pokonam cie w następnej rundzie.

Andrés przyglądał się grze. Tym razem obcokrajowiec przegrał, co wywołało entuzjazm wśród innych graczy.

\- Jeszcze raz – zarządził.

Znowu porażka.

\- Jeszcze raz.

Kolejna.

\- Jeszcze nie masz dość? - zapytał jeden z graczy.

Cały stolik ryknął śmiechem. Obcokrajowiec nie odpowiedział, tylko wyjął portfel i rzucił na stół kilka banknotów. Andrés pokręcił głową. Ale tym razem wygrał. Następnym też. Innych coraz bardziej to denerwowało.

\- Chyba wystarczy na dzisiaj – powiedział i chciał wstać od stołu, ale wtedy jego przyjaciele podbili stawkę. Usiadł znowu z niechęcią, ale gdy tylko gra się rozpoczęła, rozparł się wygodnie na krześle, jakby grał w makao z dziećmi z podstawówki, ziewając od czasu do czasu. Musiał wiedzieć jak bardzo denerwowało to jego przeciwników. Andrés zrozumiał, że robił to specjalnie.

Wygrał.

\- Argentyńska świnia! – powiedział ten sam, który oskarżył obcokrajowca o oszustwo, wstając od stołu. - Liczy karty.

A więc Argentyna. Daleko, nawet bardzo. Co on tutaj robił?

Argentyńczyk zaśmiał się i obrócił za odchodzącym.

\- Do jutra, Patrik. Przynieś więcej pieniędzy. Muszę zapłacić czynsz.

Dopiero teraz Andrés miał szansę przyjrzeć się jego twarzy. Lekko rozczochrane, długie, brązowe włosy i jednodniowy zarost nadawały jego twarzy młodzieńczy wygląd. Uśmiechał się szeroko, szczerze rozbawiony złością Patrika. Kiedy odwracał się z powrotem do reszty swoich przyjaciół, Andrés na chwilę złapał z nim kontakt wzrokowy. Miał niebieskie oczy.

\- Gramy dalej? - Argentyńczyk zapytał pozostałych.

Andrés spojrzał przez okno. Deszcz przestał padać. Dopił alkohol i wyszedł z baru.

*

Następnego dnia nie padało. Ale on i tak wszedł do baru. I tak zamówił to samo co wczoraj. I tak patrzył jak Argentyńczyk wygrywa w pokera. Tylko Patrika nie było. Pewnie nie miał więcej pieniędzy.

*

Niemal cały tydzień był zajęty. Sprzątał w mieszkaniu, gotował, chodził do muzeów i planował kolejny napad. Bynajmniej nie dlatego, że chciał to robić. Próbował wypełnić sobie tym czas. Długie godziny jakie mijały między przebudzeniem a wieczorem. Zastanawiał się nad wzięciem czegoś na sen, żeby po prostu przespać cały dzień, ale bał się, że nie obudzi się na czas. Że nie wstanie, nie pójdzie do baru, nie zobaczy jak Argentyńczyk wygrywa w karty.

Było coś znajomego w sposobie w jaki patrzył na swoich przeciwników, na pozór jego przyjaciół, ale wyraźnie uważał się za lepszego od nich. Między żartami i śmiechem można było wyczuć wyraźny dystans. Inni zdawali się to wyczuwać. Coś czego nie można było dokładnie nazwać, niema groźba, mrok ukryty głęboko za niebieskimi oczami odstraszał ich.

Wszystkich po kolei.

Poza Andrésem.

*

Jak mógł mieć na imię?

To pytanie prześladowało go już jakiś czas. Nie mógł jednak po prostu podejść i zapytać, to byłoby złe. Musiał sam się tego dowiedzieć. Jakie były najpopularniejsze imiona w Argentynie? Jose albo Carlos. Ale to równie dobrze mogło być rzadsze imię. Tulio albo Porfirio. W myślach zaczął go po prostu nazywać Hectorem. Hector, najdzielniejszy z wojów trojańskich, najczystszy ze wszystkich bohaterów _Iliady_.

*

Muzyka uderzyła Andrésa kiedy tylko wszedł do lokalu. Tym razem Hector nie grał w karty. Miał przy sobie gitarę. Grał na niej z pasją i natchnieniem, tupiąc nogą do rytmu i kiwając się na boki. A jego głos, na Michała Anioła, ten głos. Nie dało się go zignorować.

Andrés usiadł na najbliższym krześle i kiwał głową do rytmu. Próbował zachować pozory, naprawdę się starał, ale powieki same mu opadły. Po skórze przebiegł dreszcz rozkoszy kiedy jedynym na czym się skupił stała się muzyka. To było lepsze niż jakikolwiek album słuchany na podłodze. Hector śpiewał z emocjami jakie zacierały się przy miksowaniu dźwięku na płycie, z żarliwą pasją, która również w Andrésie rozpalała ogień jakiego dawno nie czuł. Kolejne fale przyjemności i ciepła zalewały jego ciało i zasnąłby niechybnie, gdyby Hector nie przestał grać.

Andrés otworzył oczy, gdy ciepło nagle go opuściło. Chciał podbiec do niego, żądać, błagać, by zagrał coś jeszcze, ale zanim się podniósł, kelnerka podeszła do Hectora.

\- W porządku, wystarczy popisów, Martín.

Martín. A więc tak miał na imię. Nie Jose, nie Tulio, nie Hector. Martín.

Realizacji towarzyszyło dziwne uczucie, jakby stary świat zburzył się i odbudował w ciągu kilku sekund pod wpływem tej wiedzy. Powietrze zdawało się czystsze, kolory jaśniejsze, zapachy bardziej intensywne.

\- Martín – wyszeptał, rozkoszując się brzmieniem tego imienia, sposobem w jaki formowało się ono na języku. - Martín. Martín. Martín.

Był uzależniony od tego słowa, od jego dźwięku, od piękna skrywającego się za każdą z liter.

*

Zawsze wychodził przed Martínem. Patrzył jak rozgrywa kilka rund i wychodził. Ale dzisiaj to nie wystarczyło. Ludzie wokół niego przychodzili i wychodzili, a on trwał na swoim miejscu, patrząc na Martína, słuchając jego śmiechu i odpowiedzi na docinki i chciał, żeby ten wieczór nigdy się nie skończył. Nie chciał wyjść, nie chciał stracić go z oczu, pełny irracjonalnego przekonania, że wtedy stanie się coś złego.

\- No dobrze, panowie. Tyle na dzisiaj. - Martín wstał od stołu i ruszył do wyjścia. Andrés niemal instynktownie pochylił się w jego kierunku, kiedy przechodził obok. Obejrzał się za nim kiedy Martín go minął i nie spuszczał z niego oczu, dopóki nie zniknął za drzwiami. Z każdą chwilą czuł narastający między nimi dystans i zrozumiał, że więcej tego nie zniesie.

Wybiegł na ulicę i pobiegł w kierunku Martína. Czuł jak łącząca ich więź przybiera na sile z każdym krokiem i rozkoszował się tym uczuciem, tym ciepłem narastającym w jego piersi. Nie mógł jednak zbliżyć się za bardzo, wtedy zostałby odkryty.

Martín szedł spokojnie przez miasto, kierując się ku głównym turystycznym szlakom. Napotykali coraz więcej ludzi i Andrés musiał coraz bardziej się wysilać, żeby nie zgubić go w tłumie.

Ale i tak w końcu tak się stało.

Andrés stanął pośrodku chodnika, rozglądając się dookoła jak zagubione dziecko szukające matki. Zaczął przeciskać się między ludźmi, desperacko próbując odnaleźć Martína lub jakikolwiek jego ślad, ale Argentyńczyk jakby zapadł się pod ziemię.

Czuł się jakby tonął, jakby był w klatce sam na sam z dziką bestią, jakby samolot, którym właśnie leciał miał się rozbić lada moment. Kręcił się bezradnie w kółko, próbując nie dopuścić do siebie otaczającego go mroku i chłodu. Jego oddech stał się płytki. Zakrył twarz dłońmi.

*

Nie pamiętał kiedy ostatnio czas tak bardzo mu się dłużył.

Cały dzień spędził na patrzeniu na zegar, próbując popchnąć wskazówki do przodu siłą woli. Spróbował skupić się na czymś innym, ale ścisk w żołądku nie pozwalał na relaks.

W końcu nie mógł wytrzymać w mieszkaniu. Błąkał się po ulicach i kiedy tylko nadszedł czas, skierował się do baru.

Wszedł i rozejrzał się dookoła rozgorączkowanym wzrokiem. Martína nigdzie nie było widać. Postąpił naprzód, żeby zajrzeć w głąb lokalu, ale przy jego stoliku siedzieli tylko jego znajomi od kart.

Poczuł gniew. Narastająca, destrukcyjna, niczym niepohamowana wściekłość zalewała jego serce i umysł, nie pozostawiając po sobie nic poza jednym pragnieniem. Zniszczyć. Zniszczyć wszystko, zniszczyć wszystkich. Spalić ten cholerny bar, spalić ulicę, cały świat. Przeklęty deszcz, przeklęte karty, przeklęty Argentyńczyk. Spalić, spalić ich wszystkich.

\- Mnie szukasz?

Odwrócił się nagle. Burza wewnątrz niego ustała, myśli znów toczyły się spokojnym, statecznym torem. Czuł spokój.

Martín patrzył na niego z pewnym siebie uśmiechem, jednak ledwo wyczuwalna nutka groźby barwiła jego głos.

\- Dlaczego miałbym? - zapytał, licząc że uda mu się zachować pozory.

\- Bo mnie śledzisz. Ale mogę sobie pójść. - Martín odwrócił się i ruszył do wyjścia.

\- Nie! - Andrés złapał go za łokieć. Nie umknęło to jego uwadze, gdy Martín wzdrygnął się od dotyku. Puścił jego rękę.

\- Czego chcesz?- zapytał Argentyńczyk.

_Wszystkiego._

\- Naucz mnie wygrywać w pokera.

Martín zaśmiał się. Andrés odkrył, że już zawsze chce być przyczyną jego uśmiechu.

\- Panowie, mamy nowego gracza!- Martín krzyknął do swoich przyjaciół. Podszedł do stołu, usiadł i wskazał Andrésowi krzesło obok niego.

*

Grali razem. Martín liczył karty, Andrés obserwował innych graczy i podpowiadał mu który z nich blefuje. Po kilku rundach Patrik rzucił swoje karty na stół. Inni poszli za jego przykładem.

\- Z nim jesteś jeszcze bardziej nieznośny. – Patrik wskazał na Andrésa i wyszedł. Martín zaśmiał się tylko.

\- Nie jest ci przykro, że sobie poszli? - zapytał Andrés, kiedy zostali sami przy stole. Martín wzruszył ramionami.

\- Wrócą. A jak nie, to znajdziemy kogoś innego do ogrania.

„My” dźwięczało Andrésowi w uszach dopóki nie zasnął. 

Teraz było ich dwóch.

**Author's Note:**

> Fik powstał na skutek: przeczytania "Posłańca" i "Dżumy", a co za tym idzie, nakumulowania pięknych zwrotów i stylu oraz złości na fandom, który przyjął Smutnego-Geja-Martina-Który-Daje-Się-Pieprzyć-Bo-Ma-Depresję-A-Później-Pojawia-Sie-Andres-I-Wszystko-Zmienia za canon. Ludzie, Andres to chodząca grecka tragedia. Naprawdę większości z was nie przyszło do głowy, że to on potrzebuje ratunku i obecności Martina, nie na odwrót? #stopmakingmartinadamselindistress
> 
> Tytuł i pierwsza linijka opisu to fragmenty wiersza "Przyszła Miłość" Wiesławy Kwinto-Koczan (aka Wuki). Polecam odsłuchać wersję śpiewaną przez zespół Cisza Jak Ta.
> 
> I love talking to fandom people. Message me on [ Tumblr ](https://oreo-cookies-fan.tumblr.com/)


End file.
